He's Never Coming
by SuzaLulu4eva417
Summary: This story is told in the past. When Hikari was on Castanet where she meets Chase and became best friends at school. slowly time pasts by and something happens that might separate them forever! RATED T JUST IN CASE!
1. Chapter 1

Spring 2 1986

"Mom I'm going to the park!" I yelled.

"Okay dear but come back before it gets dark!" my mom yelled back to me to notify me it's okay to go outside.

-At the park-

When I got to the park I saw this boy that looked about my age probably one year older than me or so.

The closer I walked to him the more I could see his face. It was as beautiful as an angel from heaven. I kept walking closer until I was standing right next to him, I extended my arm and said "HI my name is Hikari! What's your name?" after he just glared at me and I was like blinking waiting for him to answer and shack my hand.

"Hmp...Whatever" that was his answer and just walked away. I actually felt a bit sad and a bit angry that he wouldn't even answer a simple question like that because maybe we could have been friends.

-The next day-

"Hikari today is Monday you have school today! WAKE UP!" l groaned and sat on my bed and yelled "I'm awake now! I'll be right down!"

I hurry and run to the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face and wash my hair. Once I was done washing my hair I wrapped it in a pink towel than ran to my closet to pick out what to wear. I picked out a white button up shirt, a black vest and a red, black and white plaid skirt.

I unwrapped my hair to dry as I packed my backpack. I put a binder, a pencil case and a book just in case I got bored.

When I got all dressed and got my things ready I ran downstairs and my mom just glared at me with confusion.

"What it's my first day of school I want to look my best!" I said with a pout.

I grab my lunch bag and breakfast and headed out.

While I was walking to school I noticed a figure a few meters away. It was that boy at the park yesterday!

"Hey you stop there!" I yelled out to him while running. Then he suddenly stopped and I accidently bumped into him then fell on the cold stone floor.

He gave me a hand and asked "what do you want?"

"Your name that's all." I reply with a whining voice.

"My name? Why do _you_ want my name?" he asked.

"W-well I…I want to be friends!" I said.

"You want to be _my_ friend?" he asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Yes…. Is that a problem?"

"No… it's just that usually people don't want to talk to me…." He said in a sad voice.

"It doesn't matter I want to be your friend! Do you?" I said.

"Yes" once I heard his reply my grin started to turn into a big smile and also inside my head I did a happy dance. Then we walked the rest of the way to school together and he even told me him name. 'Chase'.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note:<strong>

this is the first chapter. i think this is an okay start. mainly cuz i wrote this at 6:30 am. anyways R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter... well it's more of a drabbles thanks for the nice comments! Enjoy! R&R!**

**p.s. this is a very very short chapter I couldn't think of anything to write so… here you are.**

-Hikari's pov-

"So Chase do you like cherries?" I asked

"No"

"Okay… then do you like blueberries?"

"No" he said and walked ahead of me.

I pout and catch up to him and ask "then what do you like?"

"If I tell you will you stop asking so many random questions?"

"Yes!" I quickly answer.

"Fine, I like…"

"You like" I say waiting for the answer.

"I like oranges" mumbled and ran off.

I can't believe it… I love oranges too but... still he doesn't have to be embarrassed by that. He's so shy...

"Hey! Wait for me" and start running the rest of the way.

-At the gate of the school-

"Wow this place sure is..." I said with brooded expression

"ya... anyways lets go in!" Chase said .

He sees me standing there and says "come on 'sweetie'. no I'm just joking." and runs off.

I can so tell how he puts "" around "sweetie" just to mess with me, even if it was to mess with my head it didn't matter to me because he's already my friend so I guess it's okay with me if he jokes around like that.

"DING DING!"

**Review please! I hoped you enjoyed it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**this chapter or drabbles is mostly talking and yelling at each other!anyways enjoy!**

**Tee-Hee!**

* * *

><p>"Oh! It's the school bell I better get going!" I thought.<p>

I ran into the entrance of the school to get to class.

Since this was my first day I went to the office to ask where room 156 is. They said " when you leave the office turn right, when you see a door DO NOT go in keep walking until you see washrooms, keep going and it's the 1st room on the right."

"Oh... ok…" I said because I was a bit confused. Then I started to think why couldn't they just lead me to the room, I'm only 5 years old it's easy to get loss." When I stop thinking about it I had no idea when I was. So I walked in to a class room to ask "umm… could you lead me to room 156?" probably the teacher didn't hear me because I was Offaly shy.

Then I looked around the class room. That's when someone tapped on my shoulder. I quickly spun around and to see it was Chase.

"Phew… you scared me!" I scream at him.

"Shhhh… you can't be so loud." He said.

"Excuse me Chase is there a problem here?" the teacher asked.

"Ya… I'm kind of lost…" i siad while looking down to my feet.

"Oh that's ok…what number is your class room?" the teacher asked

"I think it's…room 156…" I said unsure if it was that room.

"Oh… I see you're the new student right?"

"Yes" I reply

"Okay then, Chase could you take her to her class room?"

"Fine" Chase said.

Then we start walking off. Then he asked me.

"Hey were you really lost? Man are you that stupid you can't ask someone to lead you there?" he asked very rudely.

"Hey! It's my first day how should I know?" I yelled at him.

"Okay okay… no need to get all yelly Hikari!" he joked.

Then the rest of the way to the class was…silent until he asked me if I wanted to sit with him a lunch.

And I said yes.

* * *

><p><strong>i hope you like this "chapter" i'll try updating soon! R&amp;R!<strong>

**Tee-Hee!**


	4. MESSAGE PLEASE READ!

So…. Sorry I didn't upload anything in a while… well here I want to ask you to go to my profile and answer my poll and if you don't see it just write it in the review place ok…. Also sorry for people who thought this was a chapter … I'd like to know what you want me to do cause I want to write but if people don't like it there's no point, right?...so yeah sorry again and plz answer my poll plz! Love you all! 3

~ bubblegum417


End file.
